


Goodbye, My Love

by ClockWiseTax771



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWiseTax771/pseuds/ClockWiseTax771
Summary: Elsie Carson has cancer and dies. Charles Carson has to say goodbye.ChelsieTerrible at Summaries





	1. Cancer

Elsie Carson was very tired lately. Which was odd because she was retired. Elsie just shrugged the tiredness off as not being used to not working. But Charles was concerned. Elsie was pale, not eating and losing weight. When he tried to tell her about the concerns, she always changed the subject.

Elsie and Charles were in their sitting room, reading. Elsie went to the kitchen to get more tea. She was gone a few minutes when Charles heard a crash from the kitchen. He threw his book down and ran into the kitchen. Elsie was lying on the floor, unconscious.

He checked and made she was breathing before calling an ambulance. When the ambulance came, they put her in the ambulance, Charles hopped in and they went to the hospital.

Dr. Clarkson was waiting for them when they got there. He brought Elsie into a prepared room. Charles waited in the waiting room. It seemed to take forever for the doctor to tell him the news. 

"How is she?" Charles asked, concern in his voice.

"She's resting. We think she has cancer." Dr. Clarkson told Charles. Charles just stared at him. "We'll run tests, of course. But we're fairly certain."

Charles just stood there. He didn't know what to say.

"Can I see her?" He finally asked.

"Yes, you can. She's sleeping. I'll take you to her." Dr. Clarkson told him. "Is there anyone you'd like me to call?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

"Could you call Lord Grantham and tell him I won't be able to make it to the meeting. If he asks why, you can tell him." Charles told Dr. Clarkson. Dr. Clarkson nodded and showed him to Elsie's room.

Charles went in and sat next to her, not getting up for anything.


	2. Goodbye, My Love.

Charles was sitting by Elsie when Robert went in. Robert stood and watched as Charles read out loud. Robert smiled and cleared his throat. Charles look surprised and stood up quickly.

"Oh, Mi'lord, I didn't see you standing there," Charles said, getting red.

"Please," Robert said, waving his hand. Charles relaxed, looking down. "Mrs. Crawly told me to tell you to go home and get some rest. I'll stay with her." Robert told him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave her." Charles told him, looking back at Elsie. Robert looked on, smiling sadly.

"Yes, I'm sure. If something happens, we'll get the message to you." Robert said, walking to stand next to him. Charles nodded and kissed Elsie in the forehead. He sighed and walked out of the room, giving one last look to Elsie.

Robert sat down in the chair, looking at Elsie. He sighed and looked down.

"Mrs. Carson, I promise we'll take care of him. I just hope you know how much he loves you." Robert told her. He looked out the window and saw Carson walking toward the cottage. "Because he loves you with all his heart."

When Charles walked back into Elsie's room, Dr. Clarkson and Isobel Crawley were standing over Elsie. Robert was watching off to the side, with a concerned look on his face. Charles walked to the bed.

"What's going on?" Charles asked, standing at the end of the bed.

"Thank goodness your back, Mr. Carson. I don't think it will be long now." Dr. Clarkson said, backing away from the bed. Isobel moved to stand next to the doctor. Charles moved to the top of the bed. Elsie was awake and when she saw Charles, she moved her hand toward him.

"Charles." She whispered, turning toward him. "Make sure that everyone gets the letters I wrote. Please. There are instructions on what to do with them on top of the pile." She whispered, holding his hand in her chest. Charles nodded, tears in his eyes. Elsie closed her eyes, tears falling. "Be strong, my Darling. We'll see each other again. I love you." Elsie told him, moving her other hand to touch his cheek.

"I love you too. Goodbye, My Love." Charles whispered as the life faded from her eyes. Her hand slowly fell off his check, and the one he was holding loosened its grip. Charles kissed Elsie one last time and stood up. He turned to the others in the room.

Isobel had tears running down her face, Robert moved to stand next to Carson. Dr. Clarkson walked to the side of the bed. He took her pulse.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Carson. I wish there was more I could do. Honestly." Dr. Clarkson told him. Charles nodded. Robert to Charles.

"I think we should go and let the men get in here," Robert told them him, putting a hand on his back. Charles nodded, and with one last look at Elsie, left with Robert.


End file.
